Kina Tare
Appearance Hair Colour:brown Eye Colour:Blue/grey Trademark:Eyes I wear heavy makeup on my eyes sometimes and I like to wear leather. I'm not much for skirts or that other junk. I dress casually and occasionally formal. I wear my leather jacket a lot. Family 'Logan Tare'(dad) He is my dad who taught me guitar and teaches me self defense. He's a famous director and has directed so many films. If anyone tries to do something to me, they'll face me or him. 'Layla Tare'(mom) She encouraged me to try out for HA and without her, I wouldn't have even known about this school.She is the best mom anyone can ever have. 'Hannah Tare'(older sister) She is great. She helps me with self defense and is an actress. The only bad thing is I'm always in here shadow because she's famous and loved by everyone.She's great overall. Clarisse My little sister. She is... weird. History NO. Personality It depends who I'm talking to. If you upset me, I'll want to beat you up and I can, but there's this thing called self control and I have it. One gif explains me: Relationships with other characters Blake Alexander She's a friend. She's not one of those weak, prissy people. She is awesome. Jennifer Summers She's my old friend. Even though she's Ashily's sister, she's still cool. Tara Knight This girl is awesome. She got me and Timmy together and she's my BFF. Ashily Summers We aren't the best of friends. Timothy Harth I broke up with him recently. Stuff About Me *I take self defense *I hate Harry Potter *I love Percy Jackson and the Olympians *Every time I hear the words "Harry Potter", I want to kill something *My favorite book is The Mark Of Athena *My favorite color is mint green *I love Ke$ha *I hate people who have bad grammar *I am the president if the Self Defense Club *I use One Direction posters as a toilet for my dog *My favorite song is Blow *I have a husky named Diamond *Tara Knight is my BFF *My flawless Queen is Ginnifer Goodwin Leather.png Kinawb.png Alexandra daddario.jpg hey.gif blue.jpg know.gif kina.jpg kina3.jpg logandra.jpg omgomgomg.gif kina7.png kina5.jpg kina4.png kinagif.gif kinaib.png Kina8.png Kina6.png Kina9.png Kinaeyes.jpg Tumblr m9h0m5h5Vh1qdnivto3 250.png Tumblr m9hfiduFlQ1rb7b9go1 250.jpg Kinanews.gif Tumblr m9l36bPOts1rb7b9go4 250.png Kinasmile.jpg Kinagif3.gif Kinagif2.gif Kinagif5.gif Kinagif4.gif Kinagif6.gif Kina10.png Kinadress.jpg Kinagif8.gif Kinathy.gif Kinagif9.gif Kinagif10.gif Kinagif11.gif Kinagif12.gif Kinagif13.gif Kinagif14.gif Kinagif16.gif Kinajacket.png Kinaomg.png Kinsyogurt.gif Kinagif20.gif catd.png|Layla and I Kinagif23.gif timmykinaradio.gif timmykinaradio2.gif Kinagif22.gif Kinagif21.gif Kinawind.gif Kinatennis.gif Kinasword2.gif Kinasword.gif Kinastrong.gif Kinashield.png Kinaromanticgif.gif Kinapout.gif Kinalean.jpg Kinalaugh.gif Kinaheadtrun.gif Kinahair.gif Kinagrrr.gif Kinagif27.gif Kinagif26.gif Kinagif25.gif Kinagarden.jpg Kinaclose.jpg Kinacar.gif Kinabreathingagain.gif Kinabreathe.gif Kinaarmor.jpg Tumblr me27tnPkkp1rld9yjo2 250 (1).gif Kinaturn.gif Kinaup.gif Kinapiano.gif Kinahands.gif Kinaeyesclosed.gif Kinaceleb.gif Kinabow.jpg Kinawise.gif Kinawow.gif Kinawinneryay.gif Kinawalks.gif Kinasurprised.gif Kinasaying.gif Kinasmilefight.gif Kinapool.gif Kinapadandpen.gif Kinaopponent.gif Kinanoblinkwhy.gif Kinakid.gif Kinajoke.gif Kinahaha.gif Kinagood.gif Kinadead.gif Kinacrossbow.gif Kinablurry.gif Kinablondewalk.gif Kinabattle.gif Kinaavenge.gif Kinaarcher.gif Kinaamazing.gif Kinaalone.gif Kinspinkroomheadturn.gif Kinaturnaroundserious.gif Kinathankyou.gif Kinastripebreathe.gif Kinastripe.gif Kinasortofsmile.jpg Kinasit.gif Kinashoulder.png Kinaserious.png Kinapremier6.gif Kinapremier5.gif Kinapremier4.gif Kinapremier3.gif Kinapremier2.gif Kinamessyhair.gif Kinamakeup.png Kinalotus.gif Kinalaylanewyears.jpg|Layla and I on New Years in New York Kinahero.gif Kinagraygif.gif Kinafigure.gif Kinabush.jpg Kinabluegif2.gif Kinabluegif.gif Kinablondelean.jpg Kinablackclothes.jpg Kina2pic.gif Kiapremier.gif Kinagif35.gif Kinagif34.gif Kinagif33.gif Kinagif32.gif Kinagif31.gif Kinagif30.gif Tumblr inline mfigmbtbOh1rw8nnv.gif Tumblr inline mfiglf6RUX1rw8nnv.gif Tumblr inline mfigl7k9RS1rw8nnv.gif Kinachristmas.gif Tumblr mfg504KEIl1qjvzyio2 250.gif Tumblr mfg504KEIl1qjvzyio1 250.gif Tumblr mfpi5hEcAw1qb6vb1o4 250.gif Tumblr mfpi5hEcAw1qb6vb1o2 250.gif Tumblr mfpi5hEcAw1qb6vb1o1 250.gif Tumblr mfmr9erFzl1qkzpbdo4 250.gif Tumblr mfmr9erFzl1qkzpbdo3 250.gif Tumblr mfmr9erFzl1qkzpbdo1 250.gif Tumblr mflyagdZGK1qkzpbdo4 250.gif Tumblr mflyagdZGK1qkzpbdo3 250.gif Tumblr mflyagdZGK1qkzpbdo2 250.gif Tumblr mfcbeoQcbB1qemo77o15 250.gif Tumblr mfcbeoQcbB1qemo77o9 250.gif Tumblr mfcbeoQcbB1qemo77o7 250.gif Tumblr mfcbeoQcbB1qemo77o5 250.gif Tumblr mfay8uO1Re1qemo77o4 250.gif Tumblr mfay8uO1Re1qemo77o3 250.gif Tumblr mfay8uO1Re1qemo77o2 250.gif Tumblr mfax35V4gt1qemo77o1 250.gif Tumblr mfax8qWHKh1r3stzgo1 250.gif Tumblr mf98jk1SJ91rw0o1go6 250.gif Tumblr mf98jk1SJ91rw0o1go5 250.gif Tumblr mf98jk1SJ91rw0o1go4 250.gif Tumblr mf98jk1SJ91rw0o1go3 250.gif Tumblr mf98jk1SJ91rw0o1go2 250.gif Tumblr mf8zetg98U1qkzpbdo4 250.gif Tumblr mf8zetg98U1qkzpbdo3 250.gif Tumblr mf8zetg98U1qkzpbdo2 250.gif Tumblr mf8zetg98U1qkzpbdo1 250.gif Kinawhistle.gif Kinawalkdress.gif Kinapullup.gif Kinahoodie2.gif Kinahoodie.gif Kinaheather.gif Kinahat2.png Kinahat.png Kinadress2.png Kinachain2.gif Kinachain.gif Tumblr mgl5nmDSpd1qe1n2uo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgjkdnrCCa1rq1y6uo7 250.gif Tumblr mgjkdnrCCa1rq1y6uo3 250.gif Tumblr mgiygaK33s1rsvzqbo1 500.png Tumblr mgheq5tc7I1s1o135o1 250.gif Tumblr mgd2psJSUM1r6tdlco2 250.jpg Tumblr mgd2psJSUM1r6tdlco1 250.jpg Kinawutidkwutdisis.gif Kinawhocares.gif Kinalolwutidk.gif Kinahoodielook.gif Kinahometalk.gif Kinagufbomberwut.gif Kinaeat.gif Kinachinrestturn.gif Kinachinrest2gif.gif Kinablowwhew.gif Kinavicios.gif Kinanewsturn.gif Kinabahhumbug.png Kinamusic Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Kina Tare Category:Females Category:Pages with Mature Content Category:1995 Births